Lágrimas de la Noche
by GinellaEvans
Summary: [Tercer Puesto en el Reto: Es mío, solo mío. Mi tesoro] Ariel había llorado muchas veces en su vida pero jamás lo había hecho de esa manera, jamás había llorado tanto como en esas tres ocasiones. Pero una de ellas había sido distinta y era justo la que había necesitado después de las otras dos, en las que solo la luna y las estrellas habían estado con ella.


Lágrimas de la noche

_Disclaimer: Sabéis de sobra que los personajes no son míos y que solo me pertenece la trama ^^_

_Este fic participa en el reto "Es mío, solo mío. Mi tesoro" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke"._

_Personaje: Ariel_

_N/A: Pues, como ponen mucho a Regina y a Rumple en su mayoría, he decidido hacer una historia de esta pequeña sirena, espero que la disfrutéis mucho._

OooOooOooO

Las leyendas contaban muchas cosas de las sirenas. Dependiendo del reino en el que te encontrases, las leyendas cambiaban. En el reino del este, se decía que eran bellas mujeres que solo querían ahogar a los hombres marineros para aparearse. En un reino del noreste, por otro lado, se contaba que en realidad actuaban como pequeñas niñas y que solo buscaban la manera de pasarlo bien... Y así todos los reinos formaron distintas leyendas alrededor de esos famosos seres.

Sin embargo, la verdad era que las sirenas eran unos seres difíciles de comprender. Era verdad que eran bellas, eso era algo que no podían negar. También era verdad que algunas ahogaban a los marineros y no se sentía precisamente orgullosa de ello. Y debía admitir, que algunas actuaban como si aún fueran adolescentes.

Suspiró y unas burbujitas salieron cuando lo hizo. ¿Es que era una de las pocas en el mundo que era una sirena normal? ¿Por qué su padre no hacía algo? ¿No se suponía que era el rey del mar? ¡Pues que impusiera orden! ¿Qué clase de rey dejaba que los ciudadanos hicieran eso? ¡Nadie! ¿Por qué dejaba que atacasen a los de la tierra? Vale que no fueran acuáticos y que no fueran de la misma raza, ¿pero era eso una razón válida para atacarles acaso? ¿Qué clase de personas acuáticas estaban hechos? Ella juraría haber aprendido a comportarse con todos igual, a tratar a la gente con amabilidad... Es más, desde hacía dos años pasaba por los reinos que podía, se asomaba por el puerto y siempre que podía, ayudaba a aquellos que la necesitaban. En solo ese tiempo, había entregado recados, noticias, cosas, mensajes... Y había recolectado en algunas ocasiones plantas acuáticas para algunos reinos a cambio de dinero, cosas terráqueas o algo por un estilo. Estaba muy contenta con sus acciones y casi siempre se pasaba por un reino en concreto donde vivía un príncipe muy guapo y es que a ese príncipe le había salvado la vida de morir en el mar.

El príncipe, de nombre Eric, había estado en un barco junto con su tripulación buscando algo y celebrando la noche. Entonces comenzó la tormenta, las olas comenzaron a subir, la tripulación comenzó a pelear con uñas y dientes contra el fuerte viento y la gran masa de agua... Fue entonces cuando el barco volcó de repente. Al principio, no supo cómo reaccionar. Se quedó helada por al menos treinta segundos hasta que en un acto reflejo se metió en el agua y rescató al príncipe, dejándole en una playa. Con miedo y temblando como una hoja, había puesto una mano sobre el pecho del chico donde tendría que estar el corazón y no respiró tranquila hasta que notó los débiles latidos de su corazón. Cuando comenzó a parecer que iba a despertar, pues estaba a punto de parpadear, Ariel había desaparecido detrás de una roca y se había escondido de él en un acto reflejo por miedo a que huyese de ella al ser una sirena. Desde la distancia le observó y fue como se recibiese un flechazo que atravesó de parte a parte su corazón. Se enamoró de él y pasaba siempre por ahí pero jamás se había atrevido a interactuar con alguien de esa tierra en particular. Hasta que conoció a Blancanieves. Ariel se preguntaba si había sido bueno conocerla o malo. Sí, gracias a ella había conocido a Eric y había aprendido cosas de los humanos pero había perdido su voz porque una bruja que quería matar a Blanca le había engañado. ¿Era culpa de Blanca, culpa de la bruja o era su culpa? ¿O nadie era culpable? Ariel no lo sabía pero cada vez que recordaba ese día, una espina traspasaba su corazón y las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos. No podía, no quería pensar en ello. ¿Cómo había llegado a creer por siquiera un segundo que tendría la posibilidad de estar con él? ¿Había sido tan inocente como para creer que todo era posible?

Esa noche, la luna y las estrellas lloraron con ella.

OooOooOooO

Neverland había sido su hogar por años. Consistía en una isla llena de árboles, tierra y maleza que podría ser comparable a la de una selva. Al lado de ella, había otro trozo de tierra que por lo visto se había creado con la llegada de alguien que había decidido quedarse en la isla. Se hacía llamar Peter Pan y Ariel desconfiaba de él en muchas ocasiones. Había aprendido que a pesar de ser un niño, parecía saber mucho más de lo que debía y Ariel se preguntaba que sería, un niño o un adulto.

Todo el mar que rodeaba la isla era el hogar de las sirenas y de pequeña siempre le había gustado nadar por ahí, sin salir demasiado pero ahora... Una sola mirada a lo que se suponía que era su casa hacía que Ariel suspirase con pesadez como si Neverland se hubiera convertido en solo un recuerdo y en ocasiones se preguntaba a sí misma que había pasado con la pequeña niña pelirroja que jugaba en ese mar, cuánto quedaba de esa niña en ella. Sabía que seguía siendo inocente pero es que eso era parte de ella, no podía evitarlo; sin embargo el resto de su personalidad que tenía antes... ¿dónde había acabado? ¿Dónde estaba ahora? Necesitaba ser como antes, una persona despreocupada, ignorante e inocente.

Una vez más, lloró y la luna y las estrellas la volvieron a acompañar en esa noche de dolor por lo mucho que había cambiado.

OooOooOooO

No se lo podía creer. Después de todo lo que había pasado, mismamente no se lo creía. Estaba con él, estaba por fin con él. Nunca en su vida había sido tan feliz. Puede que no le hubiese salido todo como esperaba pero había conseguido encontrarle, al fin y al cabo era una sirena.

Claro, que había tenido que contárselo pero había sido de lo más comprensivo y además, había añadido algo que le hacía muy feliz.

—Ariel, me has salvado dos veces ya en mi vida. No me importa qué o quién eres. Eres la persona que más me importa, estoy enamorado de ti. Creo que lo he estado desde que apareciste en mi palacio. Nunca he conocido a alguien como tú.

Ella no había podido evitarlo y se había lanzado enseguida a darle un abrazo. Las lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas pero esta vez de felicidad. La espina que llevaba años clavada en su corazón, pareció retirarse y creyó que su corazón volvía a latir de nuevo, con más fuerza que antes. Retirándose un poco, parpadeó para comprobar que no era un sueño y cuando vio que no era así, apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Eric con un suspiro de alivio y felicidad mientras la luna y las estrellas lloraban con ella como las otras veces. Pero esta vez, era distinto. No era por dolor, no era por heridas, no era por errores cometidos, no era por ella. Era por felicidad, por amor hacia ese príncipe que tenía enfrente, por el camino que había conseguido encontrar y por ella.


End file.
